User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Olivia meets the Happy Tree Friends Part 4!
Splendid with Olivia and Sniffles on his back, flies to his acorn fortress where they all three are safe... For now anyway* Olivia: *She and Sniffles jumps off Splendid now when they landed in his fortress/home* Thank you so much, Splendid! *Gives him a hug and kiss his cheek* ^^ You are a great hero! *Splendid blushes and salutes to her, Sniffles then asks Splendid if he can get Splendid's autograph as he accepts and signs it* *Olivia looks around the fortress* Olivia: WOW! Talk about acorn house! You must be popular? Splendid: Eh... <:) Heh... *Scratch behind his head* Olivia: Still, Splendid! We need help! Besides that my wallet and phone is gone... Please, save all who is still in town as you can, that bear is gonna kill them all if you won't save them... Tell ya what? Find everybody! You find all who live in town, those who is alive anyway, send them here where they are safe, and we think of a plan, ya can do that, Splendid? *Splendid salutes, hums his theme and flies away meanwhile Olivia and Sniffles waits for him to return with everybody* Sniffles: :) *Puts his hand on Olivia's* Yeah! ;) *He rub hid head on her cheek* Olivia: *Blushes* Oh my! *She pets his snout now, he giggles a little bit* *Later, Splendid returns and EVERYBODY who is still alive is there, the alive ones is: Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Handy, Sniffles (He and Olivia was waiting, so it counts), Olivia, Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, Russell, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Splendid (Why of course), Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Tho, Lammy is still looking for him, Lifty and Shifty are alive too, however, Lifty and Shifty is alive in town, haven't been in trouble yet. And Fliqpy/Flippy is still Fliqpy, trying to find more to kill, the others already died before* Olivia: Good, everybody is here! Wait a minute! The raccoons! They might be in danger! Splendid: Ahem? Olivia: Huh? *Splendid shows her a wanted poster with them on it* Olivia: WHAT!???? Wait a minute?! :O!! THEY stole my wallet and phone? Sniffles: Hm... *Shrugs* Mah be???!... Olivia: No, this can't even... :O AAAH! *Points at Pop and Disco Bear* BEARS! They gonna eat us! Splendid: No-No! *Points at them and thumbs up, saying they are nice bears* Olivia: Oh, i love nice bears... *Olivia goes to them* Hey, can i play with the baby bear, daddy bear? Pop: Hm-Hm! *Nods* Olivia: Oh, thank you! *Holds Cub and kisses* Cub: *Giggles* :D! *Handy and Giggles both are sad, crying together* Olivia: Hey, Handy? Giggles? <:( Why are you two so sad? Well why have? Hm why? Handy: *A chat bubble appear above him, and Petunia is on it* ;( Olivia: Oh, she was your girlfriend? *Handy nods* Olivia: Aw... ;( Giggles: *She also gets a chat bubble, saying Petunia was her best friend, and Cuddles was her boyfriend* ;( *Cries* Olivia: Oh no, Giggles! ;( I am so sorry for both of you! Toothy: *Cries* Cuddles... Olivia: And he was your best friend? :( *Hugs Toothy* *Mr. Pickels is behind Olivia, trying to stab her foot... But just as he was about too, Lumpy (By mistake) step on him, just green splash on the ground under his foot, looking like green blood XD* Lumpy: Hey! <:( Watter eh monna oh? Olivia: Oh, Mr. Moose... Idk what... Disco Bear: Hey! ;) *He dances with Olivia, she giggles a little bit, he spins her around* Russell: YAR! >:( *Grabs Olivia from Disco Bear* Yer mine! Olivia: Oh no... *Stares at camera* Everybody LOVES me! Mime: *Takes Olivia's arm, but Russell hold on the other one, he and Russell then drags her from each other, all other males starts to complain as well, everybody love her indeed* Olivia: Stop! STOOOOOOP! *They stop drag here, everybody is quiet* Disco Bear: <:/ Huh? Olivia: Sigh, sorry guys! I know all males loves me, i do look pretty and all that but... Sigh, the truth is... I DO already have a boyfriend! *All males gasps then frowns* Sniffles: GASP! ;( *Cries and sniffles, like his name* Olivia: Please, everybody! You too Sniffles! *Makes him stop crying* I love all of you guys, and girls, but hey we're friends... If you guys loves me, that is fine, but... Ya know, it is kind of everybody to show your love and respect to me, but my boyfriend at my home... Would be sad as well, also... Two friends already lost their loved ones :( *Points at Handy and Giggles, who is still crying* and ya know... He would be really upset if i cheated on him... I don't want to dump him, he is everything for me! But don't worry, everybody! You all my new friends! I love you too, tho friend way... So sorry, this is the truth... Not like ya forgive me... But i love all of you! *Handy slowly claps with his nubs, then he claps quicker as everybody claps for her speech, she was so honest they forgive her* Sniffles: *Hugs her* Yur da beft! :,) Olivia: *Bows* Thank you everybody! Thank you, thank you! *Blows kisses* Disco Bear: Oh yeah! *About to kiss her* Olivia: Uh, thank you? *Lumpy takes him from Olivia and pushes him away* Lumpy: NO! Badd! Olivia: But guys, we got problem! The raccoons have my wallet and phone and the green bear! The green bear is on the loose, that bear must be stopped! I have a plan of that as well! Beavers! You two build something! Handy and Toothy: Yes! *Salutes* Olivia: Bear Dad, take your son with you, make sure he won't die! Pop: *Lifts Cub* Ahem? Olivia: Sniffles, ya hang out with the Disco-Looking Bear, Russell and Mime... Sniffles: Aww light! *Goes to them* Olivia: Splendid! Find the raccoons! Splendid: *Salutes* *Hums and flies away* Olivia: And... Mr. Moose, hang out with the four *Points at Sniffles, Disco Bear, Russell and Mime* Lumpy: Ok? *Joins them* Olivia: Everybody else, stick together and do the plan! Everybody Else: Ok-ay! Olivia: Anything else? *Lumpy and Disco Bear looks at and shrugs at each other, they both is shown to be cops* Olivia: You two are policemen? I thought ya worked somewhere else? Lumpy: *Shows Olivia he have many jobs* There, here... Hm? Olivia: Hm, makes sense... Ok find Fliqpy, and the raccoons if ya can! I uh... Lumpy: *Tells Olivia to follow him* Come on! Olivia: Uh ok? Ok i am with you, five... Ok now we six if i am included! So everybody! Stick to the plan all right? *Everybody nods, listening to her* Good! Let's do this! *Later, in police station in town, Lumpy tells Olivia to follow him as Disco Bear is with the other three, then with that said, with the level which Lumpy pull, the wall opens, showing a secret inside* Olivia: WOW! *Olivia looks anime-ish with her eyes* O_O :D *Olivia is cuter then usual, but she is actually cute like always, i like how Olivia looks like XD* Secret behind wall? Cool! *Olivia follows Lumpy inside, Olivia notices* Huh? *Sees a lab-like room, inside some stuff, Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, The Mole and heck even Mr. Pickels is seen on those* Wasn't those dead? Lumpy: Look! Look lat tis! *He uses Mr. Pickels as an example, takes him out of it, the pickle wakes up, tries to kill Lumpy... But Lumpy quickly takes a bite off his head, causing him to die again, then Mr. Pickels teleports back to the thing* Olivia: WOW! Ya say... They die all the time? *Lumpy nods* And THIS is how they respawn? *Lumpy nods* Wow, do the others know about this? *Lumpy shakes his head* But they wake up, they will notice* Lumpy: Tey woke up... In bedds! Olivia: Oh... Only you know this? *Lumpy nods* Well... Then let's help them join us shall we? *Lumpy is like "Ok" and he presses all five buttons, so Cuddles, Petunia, Nutty, Flaky and The Mole respawns in beds, not aware they died before* GASP! :D *She runs to Nutty* Nutty! Your alive! *She kisses him* Whoops! Heh heh heh, whoops! *Cover her mouth, Nutty is confused* I had... A nightmare today so i woke up... We still have time, there is the crazy bear on the run! We need you guys! Nutty: Imma in! Cuddles: Me too! Petunia: Meh too! Flaky: Eh heh? Ok... The Mole: ?... *Looks wrong way* *He shows sign at least he is ready as well* Olivia: Good but... Oh ok, guys! Let's do this, good... Hey, what about that one? *Points at Mr. Pickels and is about to press the button* Lumpy: NO! Uh... Mayy-be mater? Olivia: Uh, ok? Gosh then good, let's do this guys! Everybody: YEAH! Olivia: Mr. Moose... *She jumps up, grabs his antler and to make him low his head down to her, she kisses his cheek* Thank you so much, Mr. Moose! Thanks to you, my friends are all ok... *Hugs him* I love you so much! Lumpy: Awww... *Blushes* Eheheheheh! ^^ Olivia: >:) I'm ready! Come on guys! *They follow her, about to take down Fliqpy!* *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts